


A Rotten's Flower Journal

by galantgalaxy



Series: Camp Buddy: Romantic Alternative [1]
Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Cosplay, Crack Relationships, Diary/Journal, Emoticons, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Requited Love, Sexual Humor, Shipping, Shyness, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, from an injury, fujoshi, not really spoilers, they are all adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galantgalaxy/pseuds/galantgalaxy
Summary: It's basically just a normal summer at Camp Buddy. Yuri works there for the ships. This work is the journal in which she keeps track of any event concerning her ships.
Relationships: Eduard Fitzpatrick&Taiga Akatora, Eduard Fitzpatrick&Yuri Nomoru, Felix Clermont/Taiga Akatora, Hunter Springfield/Keitaro Nagame, Yoichi Yukimura/Natsumi Hamasaki
Series: Camp Buddy: Romantic Alternative [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799344
Kudos: 20





	1. 腐の花の日記♡20xx/06/16

**Author's Note:**

> Hello This is my first work posted on AO3. I first posted the first chapters of this work on the Camp Buddy Amino (which is now inactive) under my Amino account name Teadrinker. The ships are cracks, except for Keitaro x Hunter. I really want to get better at writing and I would be pleased to know what you think. Thank you for reading.

Dear journal, I saw everyone was having fun today. It really was a good idea to make a treasure hunt. I'll have to keep that in mind in case I'm out of options someday.  
Hunter was able to be useful to his group today, not that it never happens, but he came out of his shell and didn't look too insecure about it. That boy is so smart, but with Yoichi and Hiro always raising a ruckus and Natsumi attempting to make them behave, I often see Hunter alone. Someone has to take care of him! My poor cinnamon roll!

Anyway, today's plan was a success.  
Hunter found the answer to the riddle and found the treasure (a bag of jelly beans) before the other teams. Maybe the riddles were too difficult for the campers, but I was pretty sure Hunter could do it if given enough time.

Speaking of time, I had a wonderful one while the campers were solving the riddles. I can't believe Felix accepted to try my costumes... again. He looked so cute! I can't decide which is the best one between the Cielo cosplay from White Butler or the Magical girl one with a bell around his neck.

If only I had the cat ears... Gosh where did I put them?!  
I know! I'll note down the places where I've checked. They're not in the stash, with my other "stuff". Not in my room, not in my father's, not in the mess hall. The kitchen, maybe?

I'll ask Aiden or Yoshi about them, but it would be bad if Dad learned about them.  
I'm not sure why Felix likes cosplaying, but I won't complain. Someone else in the camp could be into this.  
Anyways, that's all for today.  
20xx/06/16


	2. 20xx/06/17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, Yuri watches over the campers for "reasons". Also, where are the cat ears?

Dear Journal, Hunter doesn’t look confident, just like he was before the treasure hunt. I must not give up. I just can't. >_<  
I asked Aiden about the Cat ears, he told me he hasn’t not see them, but also that he wouldn't tell my father about my "stuff" if I lend him the cat ears when I find them. Of course, I don't mind. I mean, I 'd lend him more "stuff" for a pic. I hope to get something out of this! ლ(´ڡ`ლ)  
My mission is harder than I thought. However, my passion shan't fail me!  
I have a lead. I think my cat ears might have been taken by a camper. I mean, some of them do like pranks, but cat ears don't do much. (Use handcuffs, boys.)  
Ok so, I'm positive that Seto is straight. For all I know, he could be bi, but I've never seen him look at Felix in "that way". Maybe he has a different type. Oh it has to be that. It has to be!

Unfortunately, it doesn't look like Selix(Felix and Seto for those who don't know. Wait who I am writing this to?) is sailing anytime soon. Plus, I heard Keitaro say that Felix looks up to Yoichi for some reason ェ_ェ Sorry but Fechi(Yoichi x Felix) is not sailing under my watch. I have other plans for you, wolfboy. *evil grin*  
Most importantly! I heard (yeah, I kinda stalk them) Hunter talking to Natsumi today. He said he likes someone at Camp Buddy....

Kya~aaaaaaaaaaahahaha! *tears up because of the joy*  
I can't vent out about this wonderful news; Hunter would feel hurt and Yoshi'd say I'm not “paying enough attention to my job”.

Back to the point. I'm glad Hunter probably doesn't like Natsumi. Even if they're both great, I feel like neither of them could take the lead in bed. However, someone as soft as Natsumi may be able to make Hunter feel comfortable.  
Is soft worth it? I prefer hard, but Hunter might not be ready for that. What can I do???  
I need to know who the crush is. No matter the cost( >*-*)>\----♡?  
I could ask Natsumi, but I feel he is too righteous to tell me such a secret. Every man has a price  
Hdjkejdjd There is too much going on in my head and I need to sleep.  
20xx年6月17日


	3. 20xx/06/18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri yet again "watches over" the campers and learns more things about them.

[面白い]  
Interesting... *o*--->🍆 Eggplants are funny  
Very interesting  
As I was supervising the drawing activity this morning, I went to see how Hunter was doing. He was drawing a pond with reeds and a frog standing on a lonely lilypad. The effort he put in the surface of the water to make it seem really fluid was amazing, yet he looked lost in thoughts as always. I'm no expert, but he has talent.  
Yoichi ditched obviously, always making Natsumi a bit upset even if it's like the 12th it happens in two weeks.  
Also, I heard Eduard talking about White Butler to someone. Was someone else into anime? I figured Eduard was a fan since I saw him reading the Bungou stray Cats a few days ago. Not that it would make a big difference; I can't talk about this hobby with the campers too often. I gotta work. Comics aren't free... but fanfictions are!!!  
I only see Eduard hanging out with Lee and Taiga.  
Lee looks like he can only read a science book and Taiga must think that anime is "nerd shit" or something just as judgemental. It could be Seto, too. Even if he doesn't like anime, he definitely knows about it . I'll find the otaku among you!  
Just you wait.  
In the afternoon activity, which was about survival techniques to use in the forest, Yoichi finally looked like he was enjoying himself. Since he wanders in the forest most days, he learned practical things. So he is smart too, but it's more about the way he uses his body. 🍆  
He has the strenght and muscles of the perfect seme *q*  
And that "don't mess with me attitude " too!  
If only he was a bit more approachable, I'd ship him with someone. It would be nice if he went for Keitaro. Wait... Is Yoichi Hunter's Crush? OMG

Does Hunter secretly like it rough? 😏

I noticed that Yoichi wanted to take the lead for once (instead of ditching), but I had to sort some paperwork for eventual new campers, so I could not see how the activity turned out. Yoshi told me he lost sight of Yoichi and Natsumi surprisingly succeeded in bringing him back. Things seem to go smoothly this time. It’s too smooth  
The full moon is pretty tonight.  
20xx年 6 月 18 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you notice any mistakes, please tell me in the comments.


	4. 20xx/06/19🌽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tries to listen some of the campers' conversation to learn more, but something happens to Yoichi. Natsumi is courageous for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a WARNING. This is the chapter where there is an injury. There is blood, but nothing is described too much.

Journal, hear me out!  
Today I was unlucky. In the mess hall, I heard Eduard talking about anime again. I was about to go check who he was talking with when Yoshi came in a hurry. Apparently, Yoichi had been hurt in the forest. Natsumi found him, but the rainy weather made them both cold and dirty.

Seeing Natsumi carrying Yoichi made me a little light-headed, but I was brought back to reality by the emergency.

An utterly horrible sight! My precious Wolfboy (I heard Hiro call him that and I think it fits perfectly) had fainted and he was bleeding from his head and legs. Both of his knees were scrapped. Natsumi looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
From there, Yoshi took Yoichi from Natsumi to let him rest. I then followed Yoshi to the Scoutmaster office where the first aid kit was.

I was nervous. Although I didn't think something as unfortunate as this would happen, this was nothing. The weather put the power out and our only phone we had could not be used.  
Then, the boys from Yoichi's group knocked on the door and asked what they could do to help.  
Honnestly, those boys are sweet 🍨

I sent them to gather all campers to the mess hall until the power was back. Aiden was there to prevent (or cause) any agitation while we were making sure Yoichi was safe.  
We disinfected Yoichi's wounds and stop the bleeding. We also had to remove his soaked clothes, but Yoshi wouldn't let me do it. 😑 Instead, I fetched some blankets for him not to get cold. I was glad Yoichi seemed out of danger, but his ankle looked hurt. When I left to let him rest, Natsumi was anxiously standing close to his cabin, obviously imprisoned in an insecure state of mind.

I was about to ask if he was hurt, but he interrupted me and asked about Yoichi. I've never seen him like that before. I reassured him and tried to change the mood.  
As the model Scoutmaster I was, I told him I was there if he wanted to speak to someone. I was hoping for juicy gossip (or Hunter's secret), but he thanked me and said he was fine.  
We finally went to the mess hall and joined the other in their game of 20 questions.🌸  
# stressful day...

20xx年 6 月 19 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you notice any mistakes, please tell me in the comments.


	5. 20xx年 6 月 22 日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoichi is safe but has not yet returned. Again, Yuri likes eavesdropping on the campers when she shouldn't. She has many theories going on, but doesn't know what to think of Keitaro's romantic potential. It's just too much, right? ;)

Morning entry

Hey Journal,

First, good news. We received a call from the hospital, so Yoichi will be able to return tomorrow. I’m so glad! The hospital is pretty far from here and Yoshi is responsible for bringing Yoichi back, so I’ll be able to do whatever I want tomorrow. I’ll have to think about it seriously. It can’t be too risky, but I might not get the opportunity again! Aaargh! I have to think! And my father is there too.

Brainstorm : ~~Kinks~~ , Sharing secrets, collecting bugs, Sexual ed, exploring the different types of knots?

That last one seems legitimate enough and the boys will know the safe way to proceed if they ever want to try that in private.

Ok! I’ll behave today. I’ll just walk around in search of gossip during the activity.

Evening Entry

Omg Journal!

Today, Yoshi thought it would be relevant to learn about safety measures. He praised Natsumi’s swift initiative when he helped Yoichi the other day, but I just saw how pressured Natsumi seemed when he heard this. He always looks eager to participate in activities whatever they are. He looks tired nonetheless. I shouldn’t pry, but I could just ask if he’s alright, you know, as a responsible scout.

And the juiciest gossip I got: Hunter talkedto Natsumi about Keitaro again. I couldn’t stay to listen to everything. Natsumi talked about writing a letter to Keitaro if Hunter is too shy to confess directly. Natsumi, you’re so romantic! (≧∀≦)

And yet, if Keitaro does not reciprocate, the ship will not sail. To this point, I even don’t know if Keitaro likes someone here. He is the kindest and the least judgemental person out here and he is this way with everyone, even Taiga…

My bet is that Keitaro might choose ~~Natsumi~~ Nah forget it Idk

And guess what?

Wait you can’t guess, you’re a journal. Anyways, Felix and Seto hung out with Taiga’s group today. Unbelievable right? Maybe not after what happened yesterday. Eduard wanted to tell Seto about the cosplay thing. Both Taiga and Felix tried to stop him, but he shushed them. Even from afar in the mess hall, I could see them blush ear to ear. Kyaaa!

And I thought they wouldn’t talk to each other because they looked like they would faint from embarrassment. However, I clearly saw them whisper while the attention wasn’t on them. Man I want to know!!! The surroundings were too loud, especially with Hiro expressing his love of pizza loudly behind me. Poor Natsumi was still trying to calm them down.

A meditation activity should do it. It will force him to relax.

That’s all for today.

20xx年 6 月 22 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave comments about things you like or didn't like. I'd love to know what you think.  
> Have a nice day and don't stalk your customers


	6. 20xx年 6 月 23 日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga is embarrassed by his friend's teasing. They think he's in love. They might be right.  
> At the same time, Hiro is bad at hiding his love for Keitaro, but Keitaro doesn't seem to notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all staying home. It's important! Don't forget to call your loved ones.
> 
> Now, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think.

Hi journal, I overheard an interesting conversation today. I was done with all my duties early enough, so I had time for an investigation around noon. Oh and Yoichi is back. He’s fine, but tired enough to skip breakfast.

Lee said: “According to my analysis of Taiga’s recent behavior, I think his sympathetic nervous system augmented its activity.” Well he also said other stuff I did not get after that, but then “I’m 80% certain that some kind of event happened to him without affecting us directly. However, I do not have any plausible hypothesis at the moment. Do you have any idea Eduard?”

“Duh! Of course! It’s love!”

“Taiga in love? Oh please Eduard; do you even possess a shred of evidence to justify your point?”

“Yes. You saw the way he was blushing this morning.” Lee could not deny that.

Basically, Eduard suggested Taiga might have a crush.

Hehe that’s good. ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

I mean, I’ve always hoped Taiga would have a crush on someone! I just wasn’t expecting it to happen so fast. ~~After all, most guys here must be straight.~~

Wait, it doesn’t make sense. Why would a straight guy want to spend his summer surrounded by other boys? You know what I mean ╮(￣▽￣)╭

So yeah, he’s probably gay.

In the afternoon, we had another activity based on survival. But like something very weird happened. Well not exactly weird, ‘cause I expected something like that to happen at some point, but not in front of everyone.

Ok so the campers had to make a fire and cook a piece of meat correctly enough to be eaten without being risky. Aiden also gave a grade to campers according to how well their piece was cooked. Being the good senpai he is, Natsumi helped his comrades with starting their fires. With no doubt, Hiro won. The reward, a large amount of candies, was handed to him. Not even ten seconds after, he gave it to Keitaro.

Keitaro really didn’t want to take the reward, but Hiro insisted.

My mind may have gone blank at that moment because everyone became excessively aware of the love-struck eyes Hiro had. It was too much to take in. I wished I remembered. It’s so frustrating! It was just in front of me! ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ I wished Hiro just confessed on the spot, but it would also damage their friendship if the feelings are not mutual. Campers flirting is the best thing that can happen, literally.

When I came back from my fantasies, I was under a tree nearby. Natsumi, Yoichi and Hunter were arguing. No sign of Keitaro and Hiro.

“Let’s just ask Scoutmaster Yuri,” said Natsumi

Yoichi was obviously against that idea though.

Hunter asked me without minding Yoichi’s protest: “Scoutmaster Yuri, have you noticed how Hiro behaves around Keitaro?”

Oh yes I have, dear Hunter, I have since the moment I met them.

“Do you think Keitaro really doesn’t notice?”

“I don’t know about that,” I said. 'Cause really, I don't.

That’s a good question! Does Keitaro notice, but chooses to do as if he doesn’t? I’ll have to find an answer to that later.

Yoichi sighed.“Face it, Twinkerbell! Keitaro is just dumb.” I guess that’s another possibility.

Natsumi glared at Yoichi who sent back a playful grin. Huuhuuh Ok that’s cute. Lol

Hunter was deep in thought. I had to do something before he drew any conclusion. Somehow, for the best ship to sail, Keitaro should receive both confessions and then decide what he wants to do.

“But can you blame Keitaro for not seeing it if Hiro has never been explicit about it? If one wants to confess, they should just send a clear message. It’s more romantic that way…” Yoichi just clicked his tongue as I was speaking. “But I’ll admit Keitaro is oblivious as a rock.”

I really hope this convinced Hunter to confess. I believe in you Hunter!

“Ha! Told you so,” Yoichi cheered.

Natsumi corrected him.“She said 'oblivious', not 'dumb'.”

“Whatever, I know I’m right about this. See ya!”

Hunter and Natsumi still didn’t seem happy about that.

“Do not worry, nothing bad can happen. After all, it’s up to Keitaro. You two shouldn’t feel obligated to deal with this. It’s between them. Now cheer up, It’s time to go for food”

The rest of the evening went smoothly. In the mess hall, I sat between the two gangs to hear both of them. In Taiga’s, Lee and Eduard talked about love, romance and attraction. Even Seto joined them, leaving Taiga and Felix completely silent right next to them. Jokes and laughter, came non-stop.

In Keitaro’s group, only Yoichi bothered to pick on Hiro, but strangely, that didn’t last long as Hiro didn’t give much of a reaction this time. The whole group was abnormally quiet today.

Nevermind, it’s just Hiro and Yoichi, the other ones are usually quiet like that.

That’s all for today journal! Good night.

20xx年 6 月 23 日


	7. 20xx年 6 月 24 日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More safety activities include: Mouth-to-mouth and knots. Yuri likes it

Morning entry

This morning’s activity is again related to … safety. Since we have a pool and a lake, Yoshi insisted we made sure campers knew how to be safe around water. “What if someone trips? What if they knock their head and fall in the pool?!” he said. I didn’t feel like reminding him campers know they aren’t allowed near the pool and the climbing wall without surveillance from at least one scoutmaster.

Yeah, the recent event has made Yoshi _somewhat_ nervous. The campers are gonna get bored. Or maybe it’s just me. Can we like, draw gay fan arts for once? Life is not all about survival.

Ugh, It’s already tiring me out.

Evening entry

OOOOOOMG Journal!

I shouldn’t have complained. At all. Of course, I should have expected some reward *q*

Yoshi tried to explain how to give the mouth-to-mouth to someone else, but Yoichi (Bless the wolf boy) wanted to see how it was done. Yoshi, not wanting to disappoint his audience, did it with Aiden.

Oh yeah baby! That was hot as hellfire! ε=ε=(ノ≧∇≦)ノ 

Aiden laid on the ground, as if he fainted. Yoshi crouched over him to press on his chest in the appropriate manner, explaining to camper that it would be normal to hear the ribs crack if they pressed hard enough. Then, the moment. The mouth-to-mouth. Yoshi seemed so passionate and Aiden was totally comfortable with what they were doing. They must’ve done that and much more so many times before. While watching the spectacle, I heard Yoichi snicker and a couple of gasps from other campers. Then, Aiden opened his eyes, and I think he put his tongue in Yoshi’s mouth. Yoshi retreated swiftly. Like they say: It was super effective!

Yoichi lightly nudged Natsumi. When he looked back, Yoichi winked teasingly.

DIDIJUSTSEETHAT? Omg. I want to believe there is some meaning behind that.

Arg, wasn’t well placed enough to see Natsumi’s reaction.

Man, I wish I could turn into a camper and spend the day watching them without looking like the creepiest person they’ll see in their whole summer (or whole life). The campers got teamed up and started practicing the heart massage while Yoshi explained the way to proceed. A few minutes later, I could not see Natsumi and Yoichi anywhere.

My activity about knots followed in the afternoon. Yoshi taught the campers how to make the basic hitches and the noose. Yoichi ditched again. Natsumi didn’t go after him this time. He was back at being the model scout that participates with the others.

However, it was more boring than I expected, so I showed the campers how to make a real useful knot: the handcuff knot. They’re mature enough to do whatever they want with it. Hunter, Eduard and Felix actively participated in the activity and it made me glad. It feels so good to pass on my knowledge to the younger generation. I know they'll put it to good use. 

Good night journal!

20xx年 6 月 24 日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review. Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
